kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Natsu Tanimoto/Skills
Skills Chinese Kenpo Practicioner: 'Tanimoto especializes and has become highly proficient in chinese kenpo, and seemingly all its various styles and their respective techniques. This requires extensive physical and mental training, as well as knowledge of body mechanics. Due to his training by 'Ma Sougetsu, Tanimoto's form of combat is more inclined to the Strong Fist Styles which rely more on destructive force. It was revealed in battle 256, after watching the progress that Kenichi has made by practicing the basics, that Tanimoto has begun to focus more on the basics of Chinese Kenpo in order to give himself a more solid foundation for martial arts, and to be able to learn more advanced techniques with ease. *'Innate Talent:' From a young age, Tanimoto stood out in talent. This made his adopted father recognize his great potential growth to become his future successor to his company. Combined with his unwavering resolve to succeed, Tanimoto has proven himself able to master seemingly any skill or technique he sets his mind to. This has allowed him quickly master one of Sougetsu's ultimate techniques in under a few hours and also become highly proficient in a number of skills, including acting, school work, home making (purely to stop Honoka from ruining his house), and especially martial arts. While only a high-schooler, Kenichi compared his might to the level of intensity his masters put him through. This talent has also repeatedly helped him to make tremendous jumps in combat prowess. Initially, he was only the 6th Fist of Ragnarak but later surpassed and ultimately defeated the 2nd Fist Berserker. Even his master Sougetsu, applauded Tanimoto's growth from training himself in such a short time. *'Genius Intellect: '''Tanimoto has repeatedly shown himself to be a keen thinker. While being raised to become his adopted father's successor, Tanimoto proved to be a quick learner. In school, despite his secret life, he was able to keep up a perfect grade record and effectively tutor others. In battle, Tanimoto is highly perceptive, able to quickly see through his opponent's attack patterns and battle tactics to better counter them. *'Enhanced Strength: Tanimoto is deceptively strong, an attribute from the intense training Sougetsu put him through. As Tanimoto follows Sougetu's philosophy of destroying his opponent, his attacks are shown to be powerful and lethal. With a single hand, he could demolish a tree trunk and crush a car door. In terms of upperbody strength, he can easily pick up and throw a man twice his size across a room. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Tanimoto's is able to strike at such speed and rapid succession, leaving little time for his opponent's dodge or counterattack. He is also just as evasive, able to dodge and block most attacks with no wasted movement and just as easily counter. His speed is demonstrated when he stopped 3 Russian soldiers from killing his principal and pushing them down a cliff before he could turn around. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess: 'Through all the hellish training Sougetsu put him through, Tanimoto is at peak physical condition, as evident from his well-built muscular frame, which was applauded by 'Ma Kensei. Mostly, Tanimoto has use his superb shape to accel in all forms of sports at school. In battle, Tanimoto repeatedly demonstrates immense agility and flexability. He is able to contort and shift his body stance to effortlessly change his attack patterns and strike from various angles. He is also a remarkable acrobat, able to use his agility to jump several stories high, easily do flips and other acrobatic movements and scale various terrains. He is also shown to be highly resilient, able to take a deep stab wound to the chest and sustain great blood loss yet still continue fighting effectively. His prowess is shown to be naturally so high, that it is hard at times for him to hold back, even at a time when he is annoyed with himself for drawing too much attention from breaking school records. *'Expert Manipulator: '''In his belief that he needs to control others to survive, Tanimoto has become a remarkable actor, able to convince his entire school he is a kind-hearted man. He is also able to manipulate situations to further his goals, as seen when he tricked the school into believing Kenichi was a bully to make him push up his training. He was also very crafty in this regard from a young age, able to convince the unsocial Sougetsu to train him. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Tanimoto has remarkable endurance, as he was capable of taking a direct knife wound to the shoulder and didn't even flinch despite the blood coming out and fight Kenichi afterwards like it barely affected him. 'Akisame' noted he might of won had he not taken the knife wound for 'Honoka. In his fight with Berserker, he suffered brutal blows from Berserker and was still able to overpower him and eventually defeat him despite the heavy wounds he suffered. Even against a '''YOMI member such as Chou he was able to defeat him and sustain little damage. *'Keen Senses: '''He was able to catch a Russian soldiers knife from midair and easily disarm them. He was also able to sneak around 'DofD island''' without being seen or noticed without much difficulty.